1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decouple capacitor forming circuit, an integrated circuit utilizing the decouple capacitor forming circuit and a related method, and particularly relates to a decouple capacitor forming circuit, which has lines that are cut to form decouple capacitors, an integrated circuit utilizing the decouple capacitor forming circuit and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an IC (integrated circuit) includes a core circuit connected to a pad via an I/O circuit. Also, the pad is bonded to other circuits.
However, not all lines in the IC are bonding, thus circuit source is wasted if non-bonding I/O circuits for pads are not used.